User blog:Lmrpirate2/Badge Ideas
I have a few ideas for potential future badges. They probably won't be implemented, but they're hopefully still interesting. Pollen Color Badges There would be 3 sets of badges that would each be assigned to each of the 3 colors (or any other colors if Onett ever decides to add them) of pollen. Since they'd be easier to get than field badges if we had fields as our base point of how much of each pollen type needed (I.E. 250K, 2.5M 25M 250M and 5B), we'll make it the same as the goo badge (I.E. 500K, 5M, 50M, 500M and 10B). The buff would be higher bee move speed for the respective color called: Blue Bee Move Speed, Red Bee Move Speed and Colorless Bee Move Speed. The value would go up by a multiple of 1.01 and the multiplier would increase by +0.01 for each level of badge (as in: 1.01, 1.02, 1.03, 1.04 and 1.05). If that's too powerful, there are two ways to make it more balanced. First, the buff type can be changed to pollen from (color type) bees. It would go up by 3% for each level of badge (3, 6, 9, 12 and 15). After all, if Onett wants to have the colors differentiate from themselves, why not go all the way (unless he doesn't have time of isn't interested to that point, which is reasonable). Second is, as DvH2 told me, is turn the amount of speed from a multiple into a percentage (EX: 1%, 2%, 3%, 4% and 5%). The pictures for these badges would be an illustration of each color type too. Crafting Badge Basically a slightly harder to level up version of the Playtime badge. The values would be 10, 100, 500, 1K, 500K (only putting that last one up that much because of how Onett does that a lot). The stat increase here would be for all in game timers that don't include the player's sprinklers/collector of bees conversion/attack/gathering speed. Such timers include boosters, ability tokens, enemies, item dispensers, Brown Bear and Black Bear quest cool downs, challenges and anything else I either missed or gets implemented in the future. The increase would be by 3%, 6%, 9% ,12% 15%. If it's too powerful, take a few of the affected timers out of the equation. Finally, the badge's image would of course be a photo of the blender. Bond Badge Almost guaranteed to never be implemented, but still an idea. This badge wouldn't be for amount of total bond accumulated, but instead about how many times your bees have leveled up. The requirements would be 20, 100, 200, 500, 1000. These should probably be increased if and when Onett increases the level cap. The stat increase would be bee energy. It would increase by a multiple of 1.2, 1.4, 1.6, 1.8 and 2.0 or by 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4 and 1.5 if the former is too powerful. Mostly, this one would work better if Onett increases the maximum bond level because it's too small right now to design properly. Hopefully he'll do it next update or the update after. Also, Mother Bear would be the perfect representative for the badge. That's all for now, if I come up with more ideas for badges and remember this blog, I'll edit it. Category:Blog posts